A Second Chance
by Artelyn
Summary: OC's Rozu and Ren are formed into teams with Kiba, Naruto and Sakura doing shady missions given to them by Hokage Tsunade. They keep running into the Akatsuki and can't figure out why until some deep and heavy secrets are revealed. Love, Death, Drama, and more. Hope you like it. Rated M for Lemons, Smut, and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The sun was up, and it surpassed the clouds that hung in he sky just waiting to slap us with a rain storm. I pouted and stabbed my dagger into the dirt muttering curses under my breath. A lot of ninja had passed the Chuunin exams and have become a Jounin. All of us ready to pursue our top dreams. Mine? Well I am one of the very few,VERY few who doesn't know what kind of ninja they wanna be for the rest of their life. Some of them want to be Kage, like Naruto-the annoying and deep hearted one. ANBU, the special ops of the forces in the village. S-class, to be a legendary. Or something maybe a little more simple sounding but no less legendary or amazing like a cooking nin, or medical, hunter, and maybe even a courier ninja. Me? I don't know... Who do I want to be? Everything we have all been through, and I can't make my mind up on what role I want to be in my village.

"Hey, Ren! Space Ninja!", teased Rozu with her tongue sticking out. It snapped me back into reality. "Wha..."? I looked back to the two teams, my team and the team my best friend is on. We were chosen by the Hokage, Tsunade to go on a retrieval mission. One of her collectible weapons had been stolen, and we were to get it back. The Kurenai team with Rozu, Hinata, and Kiba, and Akamaru with my team; team with me-Ren, and Naruto. I looked blankly at Rozue. She was taller, and a little bit bigger than most girls, but the weight she had was mostly muscle which dieting girls like me and everyone else can't achieve if we tried. She pale, like the moon with a sort of native tint to the coloring of her skin, and had long silky hair she usually kept up in a messy bun. "Earth to Ren"! She called out again waving her hand in front of me again. This time I caught her hand and glared at her softly. "I heard you", I said.

"We need to pack and get ready", said Kiba matter of factly with his arms crossed across his chest and a not so little anymore Akamaru behind us all. "I agree! I could really stock up on ramen and supplies before we head out"! Cheered Naruto with that stupid happy grin of his. "Yes I could really stock up on sebon and you little miss could really stock up on the medical supplies", Rozu agreed ignoring Naruto. Hinata stood with us, but said nothing. She just nodded her head and waited for someone to make the first move to heading out. I felt had pat my shoulder and looked up to see Kiba smiling down at me with a thumbs up. "We can do this", he told me. Then he got up on Akamaru and rode away. I sighed as Naruto sratched the back of his head and said, "Well, let's go and meet back here in two hours"! Then we all went our separate ways to prepare for the mission.

Wading through the market place like a ghost I stopped to buy bandages, pain killer, sterilizer, needles, thread, different healing pastes, and other supplies. It was almost dinner time when I was almost ready to head back. I was till in the market place of the leaf village where many shops were starting close down for the day. "Hey Ren", said a happy familiar voice. I turned around with a warm smile and greeted Naruto, "Hello Naruto". "Are you ready to head back"? He asked with a weird happy glow in his face as he had a small pack on his back. "You took more than ramen right"? I asked with a raised brow and my arms crossed. Naruto giggled and skipped away without a word. I laughed and shook my head as he skipped away like a fairy in a meadow. An orange, annoying, fairy. "Don't move or you'll burn from the inside out. A slow and painful death", said a deep and feminine voice behind me. I froze stiff even though I knew exactly who that was. "I could have been an ANBU or S-class to kill you. You had your guard down. Don't get so comfortable I don't care if this is home it still isn't safe. You know that", she said only half teasing as she winked and put a sebon back in her messy bun that rested atop her head. "I will see you at the extraction point", she said waving and walking off. "Rozu"... I mumbled as I finished getting and packing my supplies. Then I left to head for the break point.

When I got to the extract point I noticed that we were missing a person. "Where did Hinata go"? I scratched my head and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Maybe she isn't done", said Naruto with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "No. We all agreed to be here in two hours from when we parted, and she follows the standards", I said slowly as I tried to think. "You don't think that the group whom took the weapon doesn't have spies set up in the village do you"? Asked Kiba with a face growing of faint concern. "No", I said quickly shaking my head. We all stood there and waited for her another two hours. No show. No good.

"Ren, you and Kiba go into the village and search for her while Naruto and I see if he she shows up here", said Rozu shaking her head, her ice blue eyes clothed with minor worry. Kiba and I nodded our heads and rushed in without a moment's hesitation. What if they did have an inside spy? What if she has been kidnapped? Or murdered, or... I shuttered and focused on just finding her. 'Just be okay Hina-chan', I thought to myself. I heard a noise as we were looking and then got knocked down. "Ow", I grunted with a heavy weight on top of me. It was Kiba. A red faced, shocked Kiba who reflexively jumped off of me as quickly as he'd fallen on top of me. "Sorry", he said softly under his breath as he looked around.

I got up and dusted myself off. "That's okay. I will let it slide this time Kiba", I said with a playful and faint smile. He returned the smile before the worry covered his face again. He put a hand up to his face and looked through the crowd. "We were just getting supplies where could she have gone"? I asked mostly to myself. Kiba took my hand and went off in a direction away from the homes and the market place. This didn't make any sense. "Kiba...?", I whispered as he lifted his chin and sniffed the air. Then he tugged me off in a different direction. His hand was warm and he smelled good. No! Focus on Hinata! "Hinata"! Kiba's face changed as he darted to a crumpled body under a tree. He held her to him. "Hina-chan, wake up", he said to her brushing her hair back gently. Does he like her? I shook my head focusing on the more important matter at hand. "Hinata?" I ran a hand through her silky hair and touched her forehead. "She's out cold, but …. Here, lay her down", I said scrunching my face. Kiba obediently lowered her down and tilted her head back as I had ordered him to. I used my chalkra to scan her vitals and see if there was anything wrong. "Gas", I muttered out loud. "She was knocked out with gas, but why"? I looked up to Kiba.

He shrugged his shoulders as his face furrowed with worry. "Will she be okay"? "Oh yeah, she will be just fine. I just can't see why anyone would do this", I said scratching my head. "Either way we still have a mission to complete. Let's go", he said picking her up and carrying out. I walked behind them with my head lowered in shame. Why was I thinking about him like that in a time like this? Why was I thinking them at all, I am not sure I even like him. The only person I allowed myself to get close to was Rozu. I don't really know anyone else enough to guess or assume anything about them. Hinata's face looked peaceful. If I were in a good man's grasp I think I would be at peace too.

"Hina"! Called the others as we approached them. Rozu held her face as Kiba lowered her. I pulled my pack off from my back and began to pull out some supplies. "Someone needs to carry her to wherever we are going to make camp for the night while she is out", I said as I held a rag full of a nasty liquid and lemon juice by her nose. A moment later I was putting my stuff back. "What was that rag for"? Naruto asked it, but I could see that everyone else was wondering it too. "It's a mixture of chemicals that should help wake her up faster", I explained briefly. Rozu nodded her head and then came over to me with a hand on my shoulder. "You did a good job finding her", she said to me. I shook my head. "Kiba was the one that actually found her", I said. "Still you helped him, and you didn't do anything wrong", "What are you talking about"? "You look guilty and sad like you think you did something wrong", "Because I did", "What did you do?", "I will tell you later", I said to Rozu as everyone moved out and finally began to leave the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"So you have feelings", Rozu started to say to me as we all sat around the fire. "Just don't let them rule over you. You are more than how you feel", she touched my chest with her palm. I could feel my heart pattering softly against the warmth of her hand as she smiled at me. The moon was very pretty as it hung over us like a silky light of hope and strength. "What if I …. you know", I started to say and looked over in his direction. Kiba was leaning his broad back against a sleeping and snoring Akamaru while staring worriedly at the sleeping Hinata. "He seems...", I lipped T-A-K-E-N. Rozu laughed heartily. "Looks can be deceiving", she said to me. Then she got this look on her face, and I knew something was up.

I had been turned around, and Rozu started running her fingers through my hair. It felt gentle and nice. I leaned my head back into it when I felt something pinch my arm. "This might help. I promise it's only temporary", she whispered. I turned to face her with a confused look on my face. I could feel the heat rising in my skin as I grabbed her and started shaking Rozu as she laughed. "What the hell did~"!? Oh my god, my voice! I clamped my hands around my throat. I pointed at her and tried screaming but all the sound my voice had was gone. What was she thinking?! What did she do? I looked around me. Naruto was asleep with an empty cup of noodles at his side, while Kiba was still looking at Hinata. I growled silently and stomped my feet. That got Kiba's attention. He saw tears in my face and his eyes softened, and his face scrunched up. He looked to Rozu and... was he yelling? Rozu just shook her shoulders, and ignored him. What the hell!? I don't understand... What about the mission? I grabbed Kiba and shook my head at him. He looked at me, and I could not... hear. Now I can't hear? The tears just swelled up more and swam down my face. I touched his cheek, patted his chest and sat down so my back was facing them all. What had she done? If this was a joke, it sure as hell wasn't funny. I laid down there, and went to bed early that night. Closing the rest of the world out.

Birds were chirping, and the sun was screaming rays of light onto my face. I rolled over feeling stiff and sore and groaned. My eyes opened slowly, and I looked around. I could hear again, that was good. "Good, Good, g-good, mornig", what? My voice was shaky with a bad stutter. I shut my mouth and glared over at Rozu who was cooking something in a pot over the fire. "Good morning little fire", she chirped back absently as she focused on the food. Kiba came to my side as Naruto looked at me. "Hey, don't worry about it. I am just relieved that you are alive, and getting better", said Kiba with a face I could not really read. "Yeah, just relax and don't worry about it", called Naruto. Then something else happened. Everyone looked in the opposite direction of me, and we watched Hinata sit up and stretch slowly. She looked around, and was really relieved to see us around. "What happened"? My heart felt tightly queezed as Kiba jumped up full of emotion to Hinata. "Everything is fine. Who assaulted you"? He asked her a bunch of questions, and rubbed her arms. If he wasn't in love her, he definitely cared about her on a very deep level. So whatever I have been feeling, there is no way it could compare to whatever they have.

I stood up, rolled up my sleeping bag, and and stuffed it on the clips on the bottom of my bag. Then I opened the main part of it, and pulled out a small little bag of fruit chews. I tore off the corner of it, and popped a couple into my mouth. Then I drank some water. I took a couple moments to finish eating, and then I packed all of my things up. Rozu gave me that deep look of pain, and I just shook my head. I put my bag on my back, and pointed at Naruto. "Scout, s-s-sc-sout, wit me-m-me", I barely managed to say. Naruto looked more worried and nodded his head as he scrambled to get his things together. He jogged up behind me, and patted me on the back. "Hey, wait"~! He gripped my shoulder and pulled on it. I turned with a widely confused face. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned to him. "I don't know what happened last night, but could you bring my friend back? Please"? He said bringing his face a little closer with a warm smile of genuine care. Seeing that look on his face, it melted my heart a little bit. I nodded my head, took his hand, and started to walk forward.

The twigs broke under my feet, and the grass tickled the bottom of my shoes as we walked. I sighed and felt a little light headed, and then kept pressing forward. I wiped my forehead and sighed a little when I heard something rustle. I put my arm out, and I looked around. Naruto crouched down and moved back a little. He was waving his hands and signaling something, but I couldn't tell what. Then smoke started to rise up around us. I wanted to climb up a tree, but I couldn't really see anything, and with not being able to talk very well I couldn't just speak out to Naruto very well. "Who are you and what are you doing here"? I heard a stern and mysterious voice saying. My hands sprang out, frantically searching for a warm body; for Naruto. What I felt was NOT a jumpsuit. It was different. Then in a matter of seconds I had been pinned down to the ground roughly and had someone smelling me. My heart raced with fear, and I closed my eyes biting on my mouth. What was he doing?

"This one smells nice. Might be nice to have some fresh meat for awhile huh"? He said as I felt his teeth scrape the skin of my neck. What was he doing? I pushed my muscles forward, and tried to break free, but he just pinned me down that much harder, and applied the pressure of his palms into the small of my wrist. It hurt a lot, and I let out a shaky cry. "Ren"! That was Naruto that I heard. "You let her go"!? He growled. I could imagine his body all tense, and sort of crouched, and with his face full of attentive anger. "Not until you tell us what you are doing here". "We are passing through, and need to retrieve something that was stolen from our village", he explained vaguely. "Why, what is to you"? Naruto was so ready to pounce on them, but he didn't and I don't understand why. I could feel a wet, sloppy, and warm tongue glide up the back of my ear. I let out a grossed out little girl creak of a sound. "Hey, this one is fiesty. I like her", said the steamy voice. Dear God, someone just get him off of me already.! "What are you missing"? "I am not to say", Naruto told me. Then I felt a searing pain on my body. I cried out deeply, and it was so sharp that I couldn't hear my own voice cry out. "Stop"~! "Or what? You'll cry and go tell your Mommy"? "Wait... I know that voice... Sasuke"!? The smoke was starting to settle and fade kind of by now. We heard a smirk, and then I felt the pressure release.

The smoke was gone by the time I had stood up and was dusting myself off. So were the people that attacked us. I looked at Naruto and raised my hands. "I don't know, but we need to keep going", he said as his lips turned inward. I was feeling watched, and decided that I need to stay close the trees. So I climbed up one, and started moving from tree to tree quietly. The feel of the wind, and the leaves brushing my hair as I moved swiftly felt great. I felt free, but still totally grossed out. Who was that guy, and why did he do to me what he had? I could still feel his slimey tongue all over my skin.

It was probably about 7 hours from the sun going down when Naruto and I finally made it to an area with ruins. The building looked really old, and totally unstable, but it also looked really cool. I wanted to explore it all night long, and see all of it. "We can setup here, and wait for the others to join us", Naruto told me patting me on the shoulder. I sighed a little, and then nodded my head. I put my bag down, and got ready to help him set up camp here. My head was spinning with what felt like everything that was going on, and my insides began to turn a little. I groaned, not feeling very well. I crouched down some, and I held my head as the world around me seemed to spin. I felt like puking. Then, in a gagging heave the vomit actually came out and splattered on the ground and on my own feet. I felt weak, and pathetic as I sank down onto my butt, and buried my face into my own lap. Naruto was off gathering wood for the fire, and I felt all alone. I wasn't even sure what was going on, and nothing was making sense. What Rozu did to me, the smoke, the ambush, the almost kidnapping, the rape that wasn't really rape, Naruto's concern, and now puking... I curled up onto my side and pretended to console myself as I felt my body shake and wet tears attack my face.

The sun had been replaced by the moon, and the stars were up as I finally came back around to the world again. My head was a little dizzy, but I managed to up on my feet to look around. Things were a little fuzzy around the edges but I was able to make out Naruto, Rozu, Hinata, and Akamaru. Rozu seemed to notice me first, and she walked up to me and pulled my aside where no one else would hear her. "Hey, are you okay"? I nodded my head, but that just made my tummy clench up and I wanted to puke again. I lurched forward with my hands over my mouth to hold it back. I swallowed it down as Rozu cringed and said, "I am so sorry I didn't know this would happen. At least Kiba has been more focused on you. That's a plus right"? I shook my head and waved my hand as if it didn't matter, or make me feel any different. "No. I mean, yes. Well... I hope you get better soon, and I really am sorry", she said to me with her hand on my shoulder. Rozu touched my neck in empathy, but luckily she was wearing her gloves. That would have been a really awkward moment if not. "No", I said clearly and fluidily. She smiled. "Hey you sound better", "Yeah, and I don't really feel any better", "Why?", "Naruto told you we were ambushed didn't he"? "Well yeah he did". "One of them had me pinned and was... touching me...", I barely managed to say it and get it out there before I was crying faintly and remembering it like it was still happening to me at that moment. "Ren", she said with a sad tone. "I am so sorry... I...I don't know what to say", "you don't have to say anything. It's okay", I told her pursing my lips and taking in a breath. Everything was happening so fast. Then Kiba emerged from the woods that surrounded our little fortress.

His face lightened and he dropped whatever was in his hands to run at me. My face scrunched up and I cringed to ready for the glomp that was to come. He ran over to me, but he did not give me the friendly and worried hug I was expecting. This hug was warm, and tight, and close, and full of dare I say intimacy? I don't know, and I didn't want to read into it. I just let it be as it was, whatever that would be. I patted his back, and when he didn't let go I wrapped my arms around his muscular middle and leaned in to it. It lasted longer than it probably should have, and ended when he stepped back to talk to me. "I am glad that you are okay. This team would not be the same without you. You are a strong person, and seeing you sick like that got to me", he said with a warmth to his eyes and tone. Oh, so this was about the over all well being of the team, and really not about feelings for me that I feel I would like for him to have.

He walked away to the pile of stuff he had dropped earlier, when Naruto saw me and gave me that glomp I was expecting before. "We all want to talk as a team, and we need you", he said gently and cautiously as he lead me to the fire where everyone was. No one was looking very happy, and that only confused me more. I sat down slowly, and no one would make eye contact with me. "Uhm.. What's going on"? "The sword is no here". "What do you mean"? "We were supposed to pick it up here. And it isn't here". "How is it not here"? Then it dawned on me. The ambush! "Wait... Can any of us do tracking"? They all looked around and sort of shrugged. "Well I have a poison that can trace things, but it isn't always very accurate", Rozu said raising her hand. "Good, because it might be the only thing we can use", I told her. "We need to go back to where Naruto and I were ambushed to see if we can't trace those guys"- "Wait. Are you saying they took the sword? Why"? "I don't know, but right now it is the only thing that makes sense to me". "Are you sure we should be appealing to her senses when she isn't even herself right now"? "What are you trying to say Hinata"? Rozu and Kiba shot at the same time. "Guys... stop... Just try it. If it doesn't work out then I was wrong and we can head back and talk to Tsunade". "And tell her we have failed her... again"? This time Naruto was the one shooting fury at me. Hinata, and Naruto... why? What did I do wrong? I just stood up and walked into the ruins. I needed to blow off some serious steam.

I felt like I was losing everything. I puked again, and wiped my mouth. What was going on?! "Maybe you should eat something. You haven't had anything on your system since breakfast which means your body has been running on empty", said a deep and masculine voice from behind me that echoed throughout the whole place. It sounded like a friendly concerned Naruto. "I am fine! I know what I am doing", I retorted back with annoyed frustration. "Okay... I am sorry for bothering you", said the voice as whoever it was left the room. I felt bad, and raked my hands through my hair. What had I just done? Whatever. Not important. I shrugged my shoulders, and I went down the dark rooms with a hand on the walls. It was wet, cold, and pretty dank in here. But I was alone now, and with all the thoughts and feelings I just... felt numb. I closed my eyes, and I saw the fog. I felt the rough hands that pinned me, and the slimey drool of the wriggling tongue molesting my body. I shivered and felt sick all over again. I found something with my foot, and knelt down to pick it up. It was hard, like a rock. I wanted to head back to the fire so I could look at it in the light, except there was so much darkness around me that I wasn't even sure which way would lead me back out. I just shrank down, and closed my eyes. What will we do?

We will find the people who attacked us, and track them down. Something inside of me was screaming that they know a lot more than they were letting on. They had to know something. Whether it be that they were the ones to take the sword, or that they know that people who did. Maybe even they took it to protect it. I shook my head and pressed my hand to the wall. I walked around trying to feel my way out, and kept walking into dank little dead ends. I felt like everything that was happening was some sort of euphemism for my life. None of it made sense. I need to stop. I am just making everything way more complicated than it needed to be. I could tell that I was blowing some things out of proportion as well, and I just over all was not feeling very good. "Oh, you poor lost little thing", I heard a voice sing into the dark of the smelly dank. I looked around, but saw nothing. "Rozu"? "You don't even belong in your own team, and none of them really care about you". "Rozu this isn't funny"! I hissed. Then I heard the voice fade from laughter.

It took what felt like a forever before I finally made it out of the ruins. It had grown darker, and the fire was out. It looked like everyone was asleep already. I groaned faintly under my breath, and I made my way to my pack, and I unclipped my sleeping bag. I unrolled it, laid it on the ground, and crawled into it mechanically. I closed my eyes and fell asleep slowly.

The next morning everyone was up, and had already eaten breakfast. Except for me, who was surprisingly the last one to wake up. "It can be pretty lazy to sleep like that Ren", said Rozu flatly as she was picking up her stuff and cleaning her little sleeping area up. I stretched, and yawned. Ignoring her comment, and getting up to roll up my stuff. The last thing I needed was her of all people riding my ass about how I am not on top of my game. "If you can't do this. You can go home", she said standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and stern quirk in her eyes.

I looked around, and once again no one was making eye contact with me. "I CAN do this", I said very sternly leaning in closer to her with a frustrated face. Rozu pressed her palm against my chest. "Then prove it. Stop acting so weak and careless", she said before leaning in to my ear and whispering, "You are worrying the team dude. Knock it off"! She shook her head with disappointment I her eyes, and went back to her pack. I took in a breath, and I shook my head as I packed up my things with extra enthusiasm. "Hey, don't take it bad. She just … we just have never seen you like this before", said Naruto slurping on some noodles. I looked over to Kiba, but he was busy packing up his own things too. I just let out the breath I had been holding in and yanked my pack on. Then I walked over to where the fire had been and started to clean up our area so that it wasn't obvious we had been here.

When we got to the place where Naruto and I had been attacked Rozu scrunched her face and kneeled down. I couldn't help but want to ask her what she was doing. I mean, I KNOW that she was prepping to do the poison tracing. But I kind of found myself wanting her to explain everything, and the process to me. However I understand that she doesn't exactly trust me right now, and is irritable as it is. So I instead stepped back to give her some space. Space that we both probably needed. We have been best friends since we were little, but right now nothing seemed to be right. I heard Hinata giggle and look at me. I looked over at her, and saw her whispering to Kiba who would shake his head and sigh like he wasn't finding whatever she had to say very funny. I felt like she was talking about me. I must be wrong though. Kiba adores Hinata and I don't see him disagreeing with her or being upset with her. Kiba raised his hands, waved her off and walked away from her shaking his head like he was really mad at her. He stopped as he walked past me for a moment and looked me right in the eyes, and then shook his head. What was that about? I walked over to Hinata.

"What was that?", I asked her with my arms crossed across my chest. She looked nervous now. Like she couldn't find the right words for a proper answer to my question. I waited. "Well, I was just... trying to make light of what is going on... and he...", "he what? What is everyone not telling me Hinata?", I said sounding a lot more demanding than I meant. Her face flushed, and turned a little red as she began to fidget. "No". I took her hands in mine and looked her straight in the face. I felt warmer, a lot warmer than normal and the dizzy spell began to kick in again. "Everyone is really worried because we found a deadly poison inside you that could kill you", she barely in a whisper. Hinata yanked her hands away from me and went off towards the others.

I felt my hands go limp at my side as my mouth hung open in shock. What? I felt my chest tense up, and everything inside me was breaking. I am poisoned. I stormed over to Rozu and pushed her down in a moment of sheet rage. "What did you do to me"!? She looked up at me in confusion. "What are you talking about"? "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. ME"? "I didn't do anything"! Rozu growled getting up in my face. I clenched my hands into fists and got right back up in her face. "You poisoned me. Why"? Her eyes widened in surprise and tears swarmed her face. She shook her head and began to sob with her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to. I swear"! She croaked. My face fell. "What happened"? "I don't know. I thought it was harmless and just wanted to give Kiba an excuse to tend to you so I could find out if he liked you", she said blubbering through her shaking sobs. "Rozu", I said softly holding her tightly in my arms. "Stop that", I shushed her and rocked her a bit as we stood there. "Everything will be okay". "No it won't", she sobbed. Her tears were making little puddles on my shirt. "I killed the one person that ever meant anything to me". "You did not"! I held her at arms length and shook her. "You listen to me. What you did was harmless, and I am the one who is sorry. I should not have blamed you right away", I told her. "I am hoping that it was whoever attacked you, and not me by accident", she said sniffling and wiping away the tears. I hugged her face and raked my hands through her hair and smiled at her. "We will figure this out", I told her. She nodded with a sad smiled and went back to prepping the tracer poison.

We all sat or stood around waiting for the results. Whether we could track them or not. I paced for a bit, and then felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kiba. His face was down cast. "I am sorry that Hinata told you", he said. "No. I am better for knowing. At least now it makes a lot more sense why everyone was acting like I matter", I shuffled my weight around and mumbled, "Or even cared". "What are you talking about"? Kiba said sounding confused and offended. His face looked upset, and mad. Great, now I have gone and made him like me even less than before. "Just, forget it", I said shaking my head and going off away from everyone.

Kiba followed me, and was not about to let this one go so easily. "I", he stopped. His bottom lip shook for a moment and he seemed tense and nervous. "I mean, we all care about you", he looked at me so I would know he meant it. "I don't think Hinata has it in her to hate, but she definitely isn't fond of me, and Naruto likes everyone". "That might be true. You could be wrong. I don't know, and I don't care. But, I don't want you to ever tell me how I feel, when you have no clue how I feel", Kiba took a step to me. I felt my whole face growing red, and felt his hand grab mine. It was warm and made my skin tingle with nervous joy. "I am sorry", I told him. He just shook his head and pressed one index finger to my lips. Oh how I wanted to purse my lips and kiss that finger. But I was too nervous. Besides what if he only saw me as a friend?

Oh~. He pulled me into him and held me close with his head resting on top of mine. "K-kiba"~! I gasped faintly with surprise as I found myself leaning into his warmth. "Don't ruin it. Just let it happen", he whispered as he hugged me tighter, and I felt my chest press against his, my heart dancing and pounding against it's cage. I could feel my face growing warmer and warmer. Then with that same finger he lifted my chin so I wold look at him. "You are so blind if you don't see it", he said to me. Then I watched as his head dipped down slowly and his lips neared mine. My hands curled up in his shirt, and I closed my eyes ready for this moment when~"Hey guys! I think I got it"! Oh my God. What was about to happen? Kiba jerked away nervously and we both sort of jumped at the sound of Rozu's voice. Everyone gathered around her.

When everyone was together we looked down at the ground and was able to see glowing spots. "This should be the leaking essence of whoever had touched someone here", Rozu said. I thought about that guy who had touched me and shivered in disgust. Then Rozu gave me a weird look. She winked and gestured, I looked over and saw Kiba looking at me with this intense protective look in his face as he stood near me. Rozu lipped, t-o-l-d y-o-u s-o at me. I smiled shyly and walked up to the glowing stuff. "Okay... well I hadn't really planned much ahead of this so...", I placed my hands on my hips. "I think we should follow it carefully. I mean what if it is a trap and the expected us to follow them"? "Or if they attack again. I am not willing to split up", commented Kiba with a stern look. He had decided something, but what I could not really tell. "Okay, well we are going to split up. Rozu, Naruto, and Hinata will go out ahead of us, and you and I will sweep behind them to help cover out tracks". He nodded and seemed okay with this plan. Everyone else just accepted it. But what came next was not expected...


End file.
